ON MISSION
by alicebaskerville05
Summary: every time sasuke and naruto do a mission together,something crazy will happen.. (i m not good write summary)but i just can say,it's about sasunaru..XD


Its been 5 years after sasuke back to konohagakure..now sasuke already 22 years old..naruto 21 years old..both of them wanna be the most stronger shinobi..sasuke still with his cold manners..but he become more and more popular..his good looking face make all the girl's in the village crazy over him..

naruto and sasuke still single..naruto keep chasing sakura heart...in return..sakura reject naruto because for a long time sakura in love with sasuke..

…...

**mission**

naruto sleep really peaceful..no one can disturb him when he spend his time with sleep and no mission in the weekend..

kakashi who sit in the window just stare at naruto..

what do you want?naruto ask when he recognize kakashi presence..

you have a mission..kakashi look at naruto who still lying down on bed

uuhh...sensei..i'm off today..i wanna spend my time with my pillow and my bed..naruto sigh when he hear it..

this mission is 'A'rank..so..if you can settle it..that can be a reason for you to be a hokage..kakashi try to

convince naruto..

naruto slowly getting up..he stare his sensei

sensei...

hmm?what is it naruto...?kakashi look at naruto

is that true if I do that mission,its will be one reason for me to be a hokage?naruto look at kakashi with his shining eye..

yes..so...get ready...jane...puff...kakashi gone..

…...

tsunade look at naruto...

are you okay naruto?tsunade really care about is really important to tsunade

yes..i m okay baa chan...naruto show his bright smile

team 7..your mission today is..get back the forbidden scroll..

scroll?is in this world has a forbidden scroll?naruto look at tsunade

someone stole that scroll from fire country..that scroll has so many forbidden jutsu...that mean..if they master all the jutsu in that scroll..

that mean..war...kakashi explain to naruto

war?is that scroll really great?naruto look at tsunade

usuratonkachi..orochimaru use that forbidden jutsu to revive the hokage's..that was a forbidden jutsu..that's one from forbidden jutsu..sasuke look at his team mate..

naruto nod..

I get the info from our spy..the suspect will meet their alliance at flower's house

flower...house?what is flower house?where is flower house baa chan?

_'still innocent brat'_

kakashi will lead you..so..don't ask so many question..now leave!

yes mam!team 7 leave hokage office

…...

team 7..rest at old house..its look creepy...

okay now..before we do our mission..we must have a plan..every mission has a risk..kakashi wanna make his comrade safe

this is the photo..the suspect..kakashi show to them..

we need to get back the scroll no matter what..for the sake our shinobi world..

one of us need to be a 'flower's in that house'...onother one as a guardian..one from you three will be with me..so..you three decide..

be a flower?what does that mean?naruto have no clue

sakura..can you be a 'flower'?sasuke ask..

naruto look at both sasuke and sakura

_'hmm...in this situation...i think the better one is naruto..its much easy..'sasuke already decide it_

naruto..i think..you is the best one be a flower...i mean act as a flower at flowers house...kakashi whisper at naruto

explain to me..what flower is...naruto look at kakshi with sadistic face

when sakura and sasuke busy discuses..they totally forget about naruto

kakashi whisper at naruto ear..naruto eye wide open..

so..what I need to do is...do like what you say sensei?naruto look at kakashi

kakashi nod..he touch naruto hair..

sorry naruto..if I let sakura doing it..she will destroy that house..you know right..she is easy get angry..

out of it..if sasuke as a flower..i can't imagine it

okay guys!i already decide it for you three...naruto will be the flower,sasuke as naruto guardian..and sakura..you will be with me..if the suspect is in naruto area..we can info to them..

but sensei...how you wanna deal about it?the owner of flower house..will they let us do our mission on their place?sakura worried

its not a problem..since they know jiraiya sama...jiraiya sama get his idea from that place too for his novel..if we not destroy their place..they will agree...and they also will get a pay from their customer..

when kakashi busy explain to them..

usuratonkachi...do you know what is flower mean?sasuke worry if naruto don't know his situation

I know..flower is flower..flower are pretty right?naruto smirk

do you understand or not?!i mean your role as a flower?sasuke stare naruto with his cold eye

I m not that stupid teme..!..who care's i flower?i just need to do my role as a flower..as long we get back the scroll..everything is fine...naruto feels no worry

sasuke hit naruto head  
baka!sasuke said to naruto

itaii!what was that for teme?!naruto glare

kakashi smack both of them..

do you listen what I say?kakashi hidden smirk in his mask

y..yes...

go to sleep now..

three of them really have a nice sleep..but sasuke can't get a good sleep when he keep thinking about clueless naruto is the most worry thing..

'that usuratonkachi..he really can sleep when he will face that situation'sasuke feel really irritating when he worry about naruto.

…...

early morning...

naruto yawn...

morning sensei...naruto greet his sensei

kakashi who busy reading his novel look at naruto

morning..have a nice sleep?kakashi ask naruto

naruto nod...he look around..

where is sakura chan and sasuke?naruto ask his sensei

he not seeing them after he wake from sleep

sasuke check on this area,sakura probably at the river..wash her face I guess..kakashi continue read his favorite novel icha icha

oh..i remember...naruto..how you wanna be a flower?you need to look pretty right?kakashi wonder what will naruto do..

don't worry sensei..i will show you...

henge no jutsu!smoke appears...

After naruto make a hand seal..he change to a woman form..

so...sensei...what do you think about this transform?naruto ask kakashi opinion..

kakashi really amaze when he look naruto transform...

naruto figure are..really sexy..he admit that..'female naruto much pretty than sakura the real girl'.

Wow..its rare to find a 'girl' like you..?blue eye's,long blond hair..if you are the real thing..you must be the hot one..kakashi compliment naruto beauty

hoho...now you admit my beauty are you sensei..kyaa!ne ne...naruto make a puppy eye..

sensei...naruto call his sensei with a seducing voice..who ever hear it..will melt..its like a evil posession.'female naruto' are the dangerous one...

naruto..stop that..just doing that at flower house..kakashi heart start shaking

kai!naruto release the jutsu...he back to normal

so sensei..i can do the mission right?naruto smile make kakashi feel bad

yes..you pass it naruto..you can do it..with the pretty face of yours..the sexy body of yours..you definitely can do it..

that was a big compliment from kakashi who never has interest with a woman

sasuke just arrive from forest hear it..

what with pretty face and sexy body?what are you two talking about?sasuke wonder what they talking about

its nothing..naruto smirk

whatever usuratonkachi..sasuke look naruto with his cold eye

sensei...!sakura wave her hand

you late sakura chan!naruto exciting to do his mission

shut up!sakura smack fall on the ground

itaii!its hurt sakura chan...!

_if I always get hit by two of them..its look like my dream as a hokage will be just a dream.._

'hn'..

now,let's do our mission..

.team7 heading to..flower house...

…...

flower's mean:be a host..in another word..prostitute..XD

flower house mean..whorehouse for pretty face..man or girl..XD

(I will continue my story if you want..review are need)^^

**NOTE:MY GRAMMAR ARE BAD..SO..IF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND IT..YOU CAN ASK ME..I WILL DO MY BEST TO HELP YOU..**


End file.
